


The Grass isn't always Greener

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Galeforce is not a good person, Mind Control, non canon bad end fun, rhm!green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Charles knew he would be a dead man, but he also couldn't let Galeforce get away with what he was doing with Green. Too bad Galeforce is a step ahead.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	The Grass isn't always Greener

**Author's Note:**

> The RHM Green AU is an evilly fun AU. Check it out and the awesome creator of it https://rhmg-au.tumblr.com/  
> https://swanno-arts.tumblr.com/

Charles ran, Charles ran as fast as he could, clutching a bag with every possible thing he could grab on Galeforce and his unethical experiments on the man once known as Right Hand Man. Charles knew he was a dead man, he shot at Galeforce and his troops as he was fleeing and he stole government secrets, but he knew that if he could find someone sane, whether it was the Toppats or hell even The Wall, Galeforce and his sinister science friend Dr. V would be stopped and Right Hand Man could possibly be saved.

Atleast, that was his half baked plan.

The Dogobogo Jungle was confusing especially since Charles was used to the air. He tripped on some vines and rolled down a hill, knocking his headset off. He stumbled up and kept running, knowing that getting caught was death. He kept running forward, seeing what looked to be a clearing nearby and then seeing his worst fear, Galeforce waiting for him, with Green next to him.

"Charles Calvin, you are a wanted criminal and traitor to The Government, surrender now or we will use force to stop you." Galeforce ordered, aiming his hand gun at Charles. Charles didn't bring any extra ammo for his own gun because again, half baked plan, and knew that he couldn't get near the General because Green would snap him like a twig.

Charles took some steps back before bolting back into the lush jungle. If he could lose Galeforce and Green in the thicker part of the jungle, then he would be home free. 

Maybe he should of thought things out more.

The next thing he knew, a cold metallic arm grabbed him from behind. The bag that had everything he stole fell to the ground. Charles knew he couldn't fight Green's grip, but maybe this was his chance to reach Right Hand Man.

"Listen, your name isn't Green, it's Right Hand Man. You are a Toppat member, second in command infact. You have a boss and maybe lover name Reginald Copperbottom. Come on Right Hand Man, if you don't believe me you can check that bag, it shows that Dr V and Galeforce are controlling you." Charles said, hoping that maybe something would spark a memory. He felt Green's grip loosen, dropping him into the ground. Charles looked up to see him clutching his head with both hands, his cybernetic eye flickering to red. He can't believe he was getting through to him.

And then Green screamed, as his cybernetic eye sparked bright green. Shit. Then he felt his entire body being slammed into the cold ground as Galeforce got the surprise attack on him, feeling his arms being restrained. He would be impressed in Galeforce's strength for his age if it wasn't for the fact that his former boss was a stark raving lunatic. He then saw Green straighten back up, his cybernetic eye back to that horrific green glow.

"Oh Charlie, I was going to have you locked up or possibly killed for being a traitor to The Government, but looking at Green here gives me a better idea. After all, you are just a dangerous criminal now and what better way to help criminals then with rehabilitation." Galeforce sneered, giving off a wicked chuckle. The last thing Charles Calvin remembered was a larger electric shock bolting him to unconsciousness.

\---

Dr V had Charles's right side of his face, left arm (she chuckled on what a matching set he and Green would make with their cybernetics in opposite positions) and both legs replaced with cybernetics, before moving on to the hard part, completely wiping his old memories and replacing them with his new ones. She had to admit that Charles put up a good mental fight, but in the end, Charles Calvin was no more, he was now Test Subject: Charlie, son to General Galeforce and younger brother to Test Subject: Green.

\---

Charlie woke up in a hospital room with General Galeforce and Dr V, his creators, there to greet him. Dr V gave him a run down on how his new cybernetics worked and Galeforce giving him the rundown on his new busy schedule before sending him off to meet up with his older brother, Green for breakfast, before they had to run a quick mission to kill some Toppats in a nearby base.

As long as Galeforce kept things in check for him and his brother, Charlie would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is non canon eight ways to Sundays, but who doesn't love a bad ending (unless you support off his shits Galeforce)


End file.
